Henry
Henry (ヘンリー Henrī, Henri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Background When Henry was a child, his parents wanted nothing to do with him for unknown reasons, and had him sent to an elite magic school to get rid of him (in the Japanese version, he was sent to an orphanage). The institution that he was sent to was a cruel place, where they carried out painful punishments, where Henry likely endured great hardships, as he ended up becoming slow to feel any pain. Due to being neglected, Henry enjoyed being in the company of animals, who all seem to be attracted to him many times for some reason. As a child, he was particularly close to a wolf, but one day, when the wolf attempted to visit him, the wolf was killed by the villagers, and Henry found the wolf's body while surrounded by other villagers. This made Henry snap and slaughter everyone out of blind rage. Eventually, he grew into a powerful user of sorcery in Plegia, which earned him quite a reputation, even to Tharja, though Henry's identity was obscured to others due to always having a flock of crows around him. Henry had also befriended Mustafa and his family, where he would often times be invited over, where Henry would be given a bag of peaches by Mustafa, and that Henry reminded him of his son. Mustafa also wanted Henry to consider himself to be part of the family. Henry had also gotten to know Campari and Vasto, though for all of them, Henry never felt a true attachment as friends. Ylisse-Plegia War When the war started between Ylisse and Plegia, Henry had learned about the assassination plot of Emmeryn led by Validar. Feeling that such a thing would ruin some of the fun of war, Henry simply decided on a whim to inform Panne, a taguel, of the plot, which resulted in her making her way to Ylisstol to save Emmeryn to repay the debt of her tribe. Later on, after Emmeryn made her selfless sacrifice, and some Plegian soldiers began to defect but were stamped down, Henry later on defects himself, though not truly because of Emmeryn's sacrifice, and began attacking his former comrades while laughing maniacally during a battle against Chrom and his Shepherds. Afterwards, Henry later encountered "Marth", who had been holding off a large number of Plegian soldiers by herself, and began to assist her, giving her the help she needed to defeat her foes. After they were all killed, Henry informed Marth that there were even more enemies that would be heading towards Chrom and his group, but it was far too late for either of them to go and help them. Instead, Henry offered Marth a spell allow someone's voice to be heard by Chrom and the others without being there themselves. After deciding, Marth chose to have Chrom and the others hear the sickly Avatar's voice, where Avatar's words allowed Chrom and the others to gain the morale they needed to overcome their odds and defeat their enemies. Valmese War Henry would not resurface for almost two years after the war with Plegia, and decided to join Chrom and the Shepherds after they were ambushed by a group of Risen sent by Validar. He arrived with a flock of crows, before revealing himself to the Exalt, and began to explain that they were in a trap. Despite being Plegian, Henry decided to join them and fight as their ally. While Chrom was suspicious at first, he decided to ultimately trust Henry to help deal with the Risen. Since then, Henry had remained in the army. After the war, if unmarried, Henry is said to have "made a clean cut with history, never to stain its pages again." If married, he is said to have made a surprisingly good father. Personality Henry almost always has a smile on his face, and is unusually cheerful. He has strong love for battles, dark magic and blood, which gives a jarring contrast to the cheerful personality he presents to others. One of Henry's most obvious personality traits is his amorality. Panne notes this when he admits that the only reason he informed her of Gangrel's plan to assassinate Emmeryn was so it would not "waste a perfectly fun war," as Ylisse was "weak enough" as it was. Henry also cannot seem to comprehend the value of life completely, as in his supports with the Avatar, Henry did not know what was wrong with sacrificing innocents to win a war, as long as the final result is victory. However, when the Avatar corrected him and said that sacrificing innocents is not right, he obeyed the orders readily and defended a village despite having a tactical disadvantage. This shows that he is able to be obedient to his superiors, though he states that he will ignore "stupid" orders, such as not letting him fight, and even threatened to kill said superior if they ever did such a thing. He lacks common scruples, being willing to do anything to make the people he cares about happy, even if it means committing morally objectionable actions, such as cursing someone to death to please someone. He does this not because he is inherently evil, but he simply has no good grasp on what is moral and what is not. This is likely due to his harsh upbringing. His personality was altered in the English localized version. He is shown as more of a jokester who enjoys puns and makes macabre jokes. He does not take anything seriously, and will joke in inappropriate situations. His dream is to have the bloodiest death possible. His main character trope is the comic relief of the army, with a passion for dark humor and bad puns. In the Japanese version, his smile is outright stated to cover up his sadness, though his abandonment issues are explicitly addressed in his supports with Panne. He acts innocent and child-like, despite his murderous tendencies. He laughs at inappropriate times, but does not make puns and jokes like in the English version. He does not wish for a painful death, but does not fear death either. Henry's true feelings are implied at in many of his supports with other characters in both versions. Cherche mentions that he seems to keep people at a distance, claiming that his smiles and laughter seem hollow. His supports with Olivia have her trying to see beyond his smile, trying to "teach" him sadness. It's implied that in the English version he uses puns and laughter as a coping mechanism. Henry does exhibit positive traits in his supports, and he is capable of caring for others. It is mentioned that he becomes a tender, loving father after the war. Maribelle at one point describes him as "having the oddest ways of putting a person's mind at ease" due to his cavalier yet upbeat attitudes concerning mortality. Despite how Henry did not feel the need to avenge his former Plegian comrades like Mustafa, Campardi, and Vasto, he did state that if Ricken, someone that Henry thinks of as a friend, were to be killed, Henry would go on a rampage to avenge him. This is similar to the rampage he went on to avenge his wolf. When Sumia is troubled over breaking a stack of bowls, he uses his magic to put them back together just long enough for her to go out and buy replacements; these supports highlight his desire to help others with his magic. Henry is also notably obedient towards his loved ones. He will do whatever it takes to make someone happy, even if his methods are misguided. In Cordelia's supports he notices that going shopping with her made her feel better when she was down, so he tells Cordelia he was willing to go shopping with her again and again if it made her happy. He did not understand that doing more of the same thing would just get tedious, and instead innocently believed that if he kept going shopping with her, her mood would increase indefinitely. In his supports with the female Avatar, he tries to win her affections by obeying her orders and obsessively doing tasks for her, another example of his pure but misguided ways of winning the affections of others. Henry has the lowest blood pressure of people in the army. His birthday is November 13. In Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |95% |40% |50% |60% |55% |40% |50% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | +1 | +2 | 0 | -2 | +1 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Ricken *Henry's children Class Sets |} Inheritance Henry has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Base Class Henry is the second recruitable Plegian Dark Mage. He is a bit slower, yet more accurate and durable than Tharja. He is also a bit lopsided with his low resistance and meager speed. However, Henry has a good skill growth, which makes him perfect to abuse Vengeance and Ruin. As a Sorcerer, he has much more balanced caps than Tharja with an average of 42 for all stats but strength, which is not needed for mage-style classes. As a Dark Knight, Henry's strength growth gives him the option to attack with Swords better than Tharja; however, this means he will also have to drop Dark Magic in exchange for this class. Slow Burn seems tempting, but it takes a few turns to compile the boost, while others are busy fighting the enemy. Lifetaker can help him recover health while using Vengeance. Henry's magic support stat boosts in Pair Up and growth rates makes him a good support character for most mage characters like Tharja, Miriel, a magic-based Avatar and for their children. Reclassing Henry's two reclassing options are the Thief and Barbarian lines. Both of these classes are odd choices for the magical based Henry, but they offer some interesting skills for him to use. As a thief he is inferior to Gaius in terms of physical strength, speed, and skill but he has better defensive and magical growths, making him a better Trickster than Gaius and about the same as Anna and Gangrel. Lucky Seven is a better skill than Slow Burn as the effect boost on his hit and avoid stay constant for a good 7 turns rather than having to wait for Slow Burn to catch up. In his Dark Mage and Sorcerer class, Henry shouldn't need Acrobat, although it does give him mobility on forest, fort and mountain tiles. Assassin gives him the One-hit kill skill Lethality but the low activation may deter most from using it, but it can save him in a tight spot if he is lucky. Pass isn't too much of an asset but it can allow him to slip out of enemies surrounding or corralling him. Barbarian gives Henry very little to take from. He is the least suited to remain in the axe wielding Barbarian line compared to the much better options from Vaike. Still Barbarian's Gamble can sacrifice a little of his already high Hit rate due to his skill for a boost in critical. Despoil can be considered too if money is what you need. Berserker's Axefaire is useless unless Henry remains in this class or if he trains as a Dread Fighter, but Wrath can be a good boost to add on a Vengeance fueled attack, giving him maximum damage output from its critical activation rate boost. Warrior's Counter can also be good for piling on more damage should he be hit. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Twisted Mind :''A dark mage of Plegia with a bright grin and a taste for the gruesome in battle. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= |- }} Tome |Skill= |- }} Tome |Skill= |- }} As an Enemy Rarity: Tome |Skill= Rauðrraven+ Rally Speed Ignis Defiant Def 3 G Tomebreaker 3 Threaten Res 3 |- }} Skills Weapon Assists Henry has no assist skills. Specials Passive Enemy Skills Specials Passives Quotes ''Awakening'' :Henry/Awakening Quotes Heroes :Henry/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Henry - Twisted Mind : After Grima's demise, Henry made a cold, clean break with history, never to stain its pages again. ; Henry and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Henry, above all else. ; Henry and Lissa : Henry settled down with Lissa and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son, however, developed a notably bizarre personality, in no small part because of his colorful parents. ; Henry and Sully : Henry settled down with Sully and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Sully trained their newborn daughter hard in the art of war, and the girl rose to every expectation. ; Henry and Miriel : Henry settled down with Miriel and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son grew up surrounded by his parents' vast library, dooming him to a future as a bookworm. ; Henry and Sumia : Henry settled down with Sumia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter was enthralled by her mother's pegasus and was soon begging for a place in the saddle. ; Henry and Maribelle : Henry settled down with Maribelle and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited his mother's noble blood but also her sharp tongue, as time would reveal. ; Henry and Panne : Henry settled down with Panne and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was far more taguel than human and would come to be known as his dying race's last hope. ; Henry and Cordelia : Henry settled down with Cordelia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter grew up in a peaceful world with two loving parents and was said to be a likeable girl. ; Henry and Nowi : Henry settled down with Nowi and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. However, their daughter had to grow up faster than most other girls since her parents showed no sign of doing it. ; Henry and Tharja : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. ; Henry and Olivia : Henry settled down with Olivia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited both his father's grin and his mother's undying love for entertaining others. ; Henry and Cherche : Henry settled down with Cherche and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was said to be quiet but also fond of wyverns, like his mother. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Henry is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * Etymology The name Henry is an Old German name, meaning "home ruler". His Japanese romanisation - Henri - is the French spelling of his name. Trivia *Henry came in 11th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 12,131 votes. *Both the date Henry was born and Chapter where he is recruited falls on the 13th, a number commonly perceived to bring misfortune. **Ironically, November 13 is World Kindness Day. **At his first appearance (if the Avatar is not included in the count), he is also the thirteenth playable male unit. *When Henry steps on an event tile, sometimes he mentions that he once saw a man transform into a raven, probably referencing the Raven Tribe from the Tellius Series. *According to the drama CD, Henry had defected the Plegian army by after Chapter 10, attacking their forces. *Henry shares his English voice actor, Bryce Papenbrook, with Raven, Oscar and Karel in their appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes, as well as Kamui in ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia''. **Henry also shares his Japanese voice actress, Akemi Okamura, with Emmeryn. *Henry has a unique victory pose that depicts him laughing gleefully over his fallen opponent if he is in a class that lacks a mount. *In a support conversation with Cherche, he mentions he smells rather like ham. *In a support conversation with Miriel, Henry references the "band camp" line from American Pie. *While normally Henry's eyes are always seen as closed while he smiles gleefully, in Fire Emblem Awakening during a few support conversations, such as with Frederick and Olivia, his irises can be seen. They appear to be grey. **In Fire Emblem Heroes, Henry's special attack sprite reveals his irises to be a light purplish blue color. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters